The articles incorporated by reference herein and the material in the provisional application constitute background of the present invention which is a discovery and improvement in the whiteware industry. By using the invention, a superior “green” body is formed for subsequent firing into a final whiteware product. In this specific industry, the starting material is a mixture formed from clay and other minerals, such as nepheline syenite and silica sand. The mixture has a fine grain size. Consequently, the material formed into the pre-fired green body is a fine grain mixture, not merely a mono-phase of clay. To maintain the strength of the green body formed from such a combined mineral mixture, the mixture may include a binder which performs the function of joining and holding together the small diverse mineral particles forming the mixture until the product is fired. In the past, the binders have been primarily inorganic compounds and certain limited organic binders having distinct adherence properties. These binders were not protein polymers and had to be added in high amounts and, thus, increased the cost needed to perform the function of holding together the diverse, mineral particles forming the whiteware pre-fired body.